Ángel
by Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya
Summary: Ser ángel guardián de un híbrido nunca sería el mejor de los trabajos, menos si ese híbrido era Sasuke Uchiha, pero ella, Hinata Hyuga, debía de perseverar, esa era la única forma en la que podía estar cerca de ese hiperactivo chico... por eso no podía darse por vencida, no se dejaría intimidar, era un ángel de un presigioso clan después de todo. SasuHina.


_¡Que emoción! Este es mi primer FanFic SasuHina, solo es el prefacio, pero espero sea de su agrado. El título es "Ángel" y como será obvio, es un UA o Universo Alterno. Esperando que sea de su agrado, sin más, me despido, por ahora._

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de Naruto y Naruto Shippuden, le pertenecen a Masashi-alargo-la-serie-y-mato-a-los-mejores-personajes-porque-se-me-antoja Kishimoto-sama xD!_

* * *

**.**

**Ángel**

**.**

**By Sky Hyuuga Hitsugaya**

**.**

**Prefacio**

**.**

* * *

En la vida hay muchos cambios en el destino, todos alimentados por nuestras propias decisiones, uno nunca podrá estar seguro de su futuro, ni si quiera cuando no se posea nada o cuando se posea todo, nadie te asegura el día de mañana, nadie, excepto aquellos que velan por ti, aquellos que ven incluso tus sueños… tu _ángel._

El tener conocimiento de aquellos seres celestiales es escaso para los humanos, solo aquellos con antecedentes de ángeles o demonios logran saber de su existencia en este plano astral, uno de ellos es precisamente aquella silueta masculina que camina tranquilamente por las calles; su nombre, Sasuke Uchiha, un joven con una descendencia extraña para cualquiera, se podría decir que es un híbrido, ya que posee un toque de cada una de las existencias mencionadas, por ende, logra observar incluso al ángel que vela por sus intereses, un ángel, al cual logra sacar muy seguido de quicio, pues desde que tiene uso de razón para verlos, aprovecha la sutil bondad que poseen para desesperarlos y hacer que renuncien a su puesto, porque actualmente, aquel puesto de ¨guardián¨ del ¨demonio¨ Uchiha Sasuke, parecía ser peor que el empleo de rata de laboratorio.

Bueno, quien no se atrevería a renunciar si su ¨protegido¨ cada que puede se mete en problemas para así conseguir la molestia de su protector, aunque mira que caminar por la autopista de la ciudad no parecía mejorar sus opciones, cruzándose cada que se antojaba la gana, con peligro de que en cualquier momento lo atropellaran, solo hacía a su guardián tener los nervios de punta, casi al borde de un colapso, ese era el límite de aquel ángel, por esa razón, en cuanto el chico Uchiha, un joven bien parecido, de cabellera negra azulina, ojos profundos azabaches que bien podrían hacerse pasar por dos oscuros agujeros con un límite desconocido en los que fácilmente podrías acabar hipnotizado, una fisionomía bastante atractiva, con brazos bien ejercitados sin llegar a la exageración, un tórax y abdomen trabajados, además de un porte elegante y cierto aire misterioso, al cual si se le añade su innata seriedad, siempre logra llamar la atención de cualquier joven que lo conozca, al menos, hasta ahora la mayoría de las chicas lo hace.

Pese a su mal carácter, desde que recuerda siempre ha tenido un auto nombrado "mejor amigo" el cual termina siendo, curiosamente su polo opuesto, Naruto Uzumaki. Ese chico es explosivo y alegre hasta por los dientes, destella alegría y seguridad, además de tener esa actitud de nunca darse por vencido, siempre queriendo mejorar pese a que constantemente lo llamen fracasado o que no vale la pena si quiera el que haga el esfuerzo, pero eso no lo desanima, tal vez, por aquellos sutiles detalles de su hiperactiva personalidad, es que, es amigo del chico Uchiha… aunque, pensándolo mejor ¿Por qué aquel chico sería su amigo? Simple, no se daba por vencido y si veía que alguien tenía buen corazón debajo de toda esa coraza de chico orgulloso y frío -que en verdad lo era -ese, era Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin duda alguna, una fortuna para quien tuviera que ser su ángel guardián… bueno, casi. Si, casi, pues su atolondrada actitud, siempre le traería problemas al joven rubio que, rara vez se detenía a pensar seriamente en sus actos, uno de esos ¨serios¨ actos, era el acercarse a cierta chica de cabello rosado, una que sin duda alguna hacía hasta lo inhumano por rechazarlo, dejando en un dilema a Karin, su ángel guardián. Así, como cada día, después de una larga jornada de su trabajo de medio tiempo, ambos jóvenes-adultos, regresaban a su respectivo hogar, aunque cabe mencionar, que por su parte el ángel de Naruto no tuvo mucho trabajo -solo el habitual con semejante chico -el del Uchiha, tuvo bastante, consiguiendo que incluso Matsuri, aquella joven que se había ofrecido a el empleo más aborrecido en el mundo celestial, no aguantara más y mandara el mensaje con su renuncia, pues aunque sin duda era de su agrado cuidar a semejante ¨adonis¨, su límite se sobrepasó esa tarde… y con creces.

Aunque pensándolo bien, tal vez, todo aquello estaba predestinado, el no necesitaba de un humano con alas para estar bien, bueno, hace seis años si le gustaba su guardia, pero ahora, se lo cambiaban solo porque aquellas ¨jovencitas aladas¨ no aguantaban un par de ¨inofensivas¨ bromas… ¿A quién engañaba? A él le divertía ver como se esforzaban al máximo por cuidarlo y esas simples maldades, se habían hecho una rutina necesaria para divertirse, aunque sea un poco al día, pero como siempre, nadie se espera lo que sigue al girar en la siguiente esquina y esta vez, parecía que no le sería tan simple… no, porque él no sería la razón de que _ella_ aceptara ese trabajo… golpe al orgullo Uchiha, pero, por una vez, lo aceptaría… ¿Oh no?

* * *

_Como dice arriba, solo es el prefacio, será un long-fic, espero en serio les agrade y si ven algún horror ortográfico, de coherencia o algo por el estilo, avísenme con un muy, pero muy preciado review, sean que su opinión vale mucho, me anima a seguir escribiendo.  
_

_._

_._

**¿Me dejan un review?**

**Los quiere**

**Sky**

**.**


End file.
